A moment to remember
by emochanty
Summary: The Lucas' are on vacation and Joe gives them the slip. He finds himself saving a pretty girls life, and somehow a South African sunset has never looked as beautiful...
1. Chapter 1

Frowning at the sun that is disrupting her dreamless sleep, Chantel frowns and opens her eyes slowly. Sitting up, stiffly stretching and knocking her knee on the steering wheel of her car, she frowns, regretting the memories that flood over her. With it comes the voice that has been ringing in her mind all night, 'I am not in love with you anymore…'

Her breath hitches and the familiar dull ache makes itself known by sharpening into a point, to stab into her heart. The tears that follow the countless others that came before them, drips off her cheeks onto the steering wheel, as she leans her head onto it. Her hands shaking with exhaustion and distress, she runs her fingers through her hair.

For the first time since opening her eyes, she looks out the window and wonders where she is… Last night when she jumped into her car and sped away from those terrible words, she did not have any destination in mind, but just drove, trying to outrun the pain that she was experiencing.

The morning sun hit the valley at an acute angle and made everything contrast in shadow and light. Her hands, still shaking, opened up the door and she stepped outside, not welcoming the day, but rather bidding it goodbye…

She had parked at the edge of a dirt road, winding up the mountain. Walking three steps from the car there was a steep drop onto the sharp rocks below, which seemed to be calling her name…

She smiled, knowing her pain would soon be over. Walking a step closer to the edge, she closed her eyes, and smiled. The calm peace that overcame her soothed her shaking body and she took another step.

Knowing the end was near; she lifted up her foot to step over the edge to fall into oblivion.

In the next instant, she felt someone's arm wrap around her waist and a clash of bodies. With a sense of falling for what seemed an eternity, she opened her still closed eyes and saw the sun glitter a mess of wavy brown hair with sparkles. The world was moving in slow motion, the ground rising up to meet her body. She landed with a jarring thud on the graveled road. The air in her lungs seemed to escape all at the same time, leaving a painful void that Chantel did not know how to fill for a second. With a gasp, she filled her lungs with sweet tasting air.

Lying on the floor, on her back, she felt a weight on top of her. Searching for the cause, she saw the familiar head of hair, followed by a handsome face and the warmest brown eyes Chantel has ever seen. There was a worried frown on the face, a man's face she saw. She could see his lips moving as he rolled off her and kneeled next to her... She tried to tune in to what he was saying. All that she could hear was her own mind shouting at her.

She sat up, held out her hand and noticed that the shaking had returned, worse than before.

'What did I just try to do…?' she asked no one in particular, looked up, and saw those warm brown eyes looking down at her with concern.

'What did I just try to do…?' she asked the stranger as her vision seemed to blur and her vision become dark as she fainted.

His arms wrapped her into embrace and finally, all she could hear is his voice before everything went black and silent… 'You are safe. You are safe…Don't worry I got you…

…………..

Chantel woke up in strange surroundings, the backseat of a car, but this one was not hers. Trying to remember how she got there, she lay still, cautiously looking around. She could see someone leaning against the window with his back towards her. She can make out broad shoulders and a bush of wayward curls. She closed her eyes when he looked over his shoulder, pretending to still be out. His soft voice made it into the inside of the car. He was speaking on his phone, from what she could hear, it was about what she had just tried to do…

An image starts forming in her mind and the memory of what had happened earlier, starts rushing back. On top of those terrifying memories, she remembers what happened last night…

She starts feeling sick, and although tempted, didn't want to retch in a stranger's car. He could have abducted her and may just deserve that, but she was not sure. She sat up, pulled the door across from her open and just stuck her head, just in time to avoid messing her rescuer/abductor's car.

Holding her long, chestnut hair from being messed up she heard a low chuckle. Looking up, her eyes wandered over the length of his muscular body to the smile shy smile playing on his lips, stopping at his warm, brown eyes. All her doubts about him being an abductor went out the window. Bad people didn't instill a feeling of safeness in people, did they? Trusting her gut, she gave a small wave, but then remembered where she was and that he just saw her upchuck.

Blushing, she quickly sat up and swung her feet out of the car.

'Hello,' he said softly, 'are you feeling better?' Noticing his funny accent, she smiled stiffly and nodded, 'Yes thanks, I am fine now.' Embarrassed, she tried to avoid his eyes, so he dropped on his haunches and laid his hands on her knees. Finally, being forced to look into his eyes, she can see the concern in his eyes.

'Thank you, for … you know, saving me.' She says trying to look away but unable to tear her gaze away from his lovely, safe eyes. A moment later, something cracks inside of her and she starts sobbing, taking deep futile deep breaths to trey to stop the tears that are spilling over her cheeks.

For the second time he wraps his arms around her and whisper nonsense words to soothe her…

………………

Holding onto his jacket, her tears dried after a while and her sobbing died down. Still, the feeling of temporary safety made her hold on more tightly. Breathing in the ocean scent on him, she knew he must have been in the water before playing hero…

His words of nothingness also died down to him humming very softly to her. She then looked up at him and gave him a genuine smile.

'Thanks, I needed that.'

He looked at her seriously, 'what? The shoulder to cry on or me save your life?'

Letting go of his clothes, and pushing him away gently, she sighed and closed her eyes. 'I think, both…'

Looking at her savior in the late morning light, she frowned and wondered why he looked familiar. 'Hi, my name is Chantel.' She said and he shook her hand she held out.

The shy smile played on his lips, 'hi my name is Joseph….'


	2. Chapter 2

Chantel smiled at him as she shook his hand, still wondering about the funny accent, but didn't pry.

Having lived in Cape Town her whole life, she was used to the city overrun by all sorts of tourists.

Without letting go of her hand, he pulls her toward the steps that led down the cliff to the ocean. Surprised by her body's willingness to almost do anything this stranger asked, she cleared her throat uncertainly.

He turned around, still not letting go, and said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, 'Do you think that I saved your life just to try and do a better job of it me?'

He gave her that shy smile of his and winked before continuing his way down the steps. She passively followed.

…………….

The sun warmed sand felt good on her naked feet as she stood up after sitting down to take off her sneakers. Her hero walked down the beach a bit and as she moved toward him, she had to comment on the setup he had going… umbrella, cooler and some deck chairs.

He smiled as he settled into one of the chairs and indicated she do the same.

'Well, I ran away from my family early this morning and so I packed everything that I would need today. Do you think I have everything a South African beach experience should have?"

Chantel sat down and made a thoughtful face, 'well I don't see the zebra food and no steaks for the lions if they come to make a turn here…'

She seriously could not keep a straight face when his eyes went wide, and he started glancing up and down the empty beach.

Her loud laughter echoed off the cliff face and blew away with the breeze.

Realizing that she was taking him for a joke, he smiled sheepishly, running his hand through his wavy hair.

She finds herself feeling sorry for him and says, 'going to the beach here, or in the south of France or LA is still the same – plenty of sunscreen, liquids and a beach mat is about all you need.'

Smiling and noticing his already pink shoulders, 'speaking of which, have you not put any on?'

He shrugs off his tee shirt, picks up the tube of cream, and starts patting his shoulders in the futile effort of getting some on his back. He sighs and looks at her imploringly, 'could you please…?'

Smiling slightly she takes the cream and spreads it onto his muscled shoulders, down his back, his neck and even his ears. Silently, she admitted that it would be most enjoyable if she were in a different headspace. She sighed and said, 'There you go!'

Nodding thanks, he bends over the cooler and asks, 'hungry?'

She nodded and he brought out some wrapped sandwiches that looked like they were made by a 5 star restaurant.

She took the sandwich out of its wrappings and hungrily took a huge bite, and gave a groan at how wonderful it tasted. She realized he was looking at her with a funny look on his face.

She guiltily swallowed and gave him a frown as she asked, 'what?' – before taking another huge bite.

He snorted and took a big bite out of his, before answering. 'You are not like the girls from home… and certainly don't eat like them.'

While saying that, he started waving his sub around, and in the process, the sandwich leaked out greenery and tomato all over his hair. She silently giggles as he tries to shake it out.

'Wait, let me do that…you are just making it worse.' she volunteers, as she gets up and starts picking out sandwich filling from his wavy hair.

Feeling the soft curls under her fingers, she shivers at the thought of how different the morning could have turned out…

………………

The early afternoon is quiet in the heat, and lying in the shade with her eyes closed, she can clearly hear Joe next to her hum silently to himself.

They had spent most of the morning this way, lost in their own thoughts, comfortable with the silence.

Every so often, Joe opens the cooler and produces another snack or something to drink. She smiles, when he does it for the hundredth time… 'That is one magical cooler; it's a bottomless source of munchies. Do you ever stop eating?' she jokes.

He just smiles and shrugs his shoulders, 'no, I don't think I do…'

She giggles at that and has a sip of whatever he gave her. She feels happy and closes her eyes again, this time drifting off to sleep, with his humming as a soothing lullaby.

………………

The setting sun glinting of something from afar is what wakes her up. Disorientated for two seconds, she looks around and sees Joe's chair empty. She yawns and stretches, wondering where he is. Standing up and scratching in the cooler, she sees it's almost empty.

'So much for it being magical…' she mumbles regretfully to herself, and has a sip of the last bottle of water.

A blinding ray of light again catches her eyes and she looks for the source. Joe is standing a way down the beach on his cell, clearly talking to someone. While talking, he is reflecting the sunlight, right into her face with his sunglasses. He winks playfully at her and she sticks her tongue out at him.

He had apparently been for a swim, as his hair is dripping slightly and he has sand sticking all over his back. He smiles and waves at her, and after she gave a small wave back, turned away from her and started pacing up and down. The conversation apparently was getting a bit heated, because Chantel could hear his voice, but could not make out what he was saying.

After he ended the call, he walks over to her and gives her one of his disarming smiles… for a moment she cannot think of anything but his smile and those warm brown eyes. She shook her head, trying to shake away the question her mind was asking: would his lips be as soft as they looked…

He starts drying his hair with a towel and then holds it out toward her. He smiles shyly and asks apologetically, 'could you please rub off the sand from my back. It's itching like crazy…' he gives a sigh of frustration and does a little wriggle dance of annoyance. He turns his back to her and she starts wiping his back.

His skin is the color of caramel and she can't help to run a finger down his shoulder blade, making his skin burst out in goosebumps. He turned around and the silent question was clear in his eyes.

Clearing her throat, she looked behind him, at the sunset, and held her hand out to him, 'come lets take a walk and enjoy the sunset.'

He smiles and his fingers wrapped around hers, making her feel like she was wrapped in a cocoon of safety.

A little voice in the back of her head tried to ask her how it was possible to feel so close to this stranger. Someone she had only met and although she had spent the whole day with him, technically, she knew nothing about him.


	3. Chapter 3

They walk to the edge of the surf and she pulls him gently along down the beach. The ice cold waves lap at her feet and she enjoys the cold until her feet begin to cramp.

Pulling him away from the waves, she sits down on the cooling sand, and sighs taking in the orange, pink and purple hues of the sky.

He sits down next to her and crosses his legs. She smiles at the way he plays with his fingers, almost like a nervous habit.

'I love Cape Town sunsets, they are the prettiest in the world.' She says in awe of the way the colors tint the clouds that are now rising over the horizon.

He smiles and nods his head, 'I have to agree, especially with a pretty girl to make the experience even better.'

He looks at her from the corner of his eye for a second, but keeps looking over the ocean. Chantel is glad about that, because she has an embarrassed blush over her cheeks.

She clears her throat quietly, shifts slightly so she is facing him and asks, 'so where are you from?'

He looks at her hesitantly, but answers after a moments pause… 'I am from LA. My family and I are on vacation here…'

'So what do you do in LA? Chantel asks him.

'I…, umm, I am in a band with my brothers.' He says, but keeps facing forward. She smiles at him, 'will I know some of the stuff you do?'

'You might. My last name is Lucas. As in Joe Lucas,' he sighs and says, 'I am one third of the band Jonas.'

Chantel looks at him for a second, as if she is trying to place his face and then giggles…. 'Well you look much better in person than you do on the TV or in a magazine…'

He lets out a sigh of relief and smiles shyly at her. 'So you do know who I am.'

'You looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. My little sister loves you guys but you aren't such a big thing over here… you rarely hear anything of yours on the radio…,' She smiled and playfully ruffled his hair, and teased, 'but with this wild wave of hair, I should have known…'

He smiles uncomfortably, 'I know, that's why we came here for some down time. We could move around anonymously.'

'Ok, my turn.' he moves a bit so that they are facing each other. He leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees. 'Why did you try to walk off the edge off the cliff today?'

He is staring at her expectantly, forcing her to look up at him, even if it was only for a moment. She gets up, and picks a long stick out of some debris that has washed up.

Joe doesn't say anything, and keeps sitting where he is. He is used to waiting for answers people don't really want to give. He does this with his little brother all the time. The trick is to wait and not say anything that would make the other person believe that they are off the hook…

He can hear her dragging the stick though the damp sand, and is very tempted to turn around to see what she is drawing in the sand. He knows he must resist the urge to break the silence. After what felt like ages, he heard her footsteps come up behind him, and then she sat down right in front of him and pulled her knees up to her chin.

'It's just silly…,' she starts softly, the wind almost carrying her voice away. 'I know that it's going to sound so silly.'

Joe keeps quiet, waiting for her to speak again.

She sighs, and in a dead voice continued, 'my fiancé told me last night that he didn't love me anymore. We had been together for years and years; he tells me this the week before we are supposed to get married.'

'So, I got in my car and started driving… and landed up on the cliffs.'

She looks into his eyes and a tear escapes down her cheek. 'I was stupid, I know that now. He isn't worth it…' she whispers.

Joe reaches out and wipes the tear away with his thumb, and then takes her hand in his. He scoots forward and lays his head on her shoulder and whispers into her ear, 'I am so glad you see that now…'

The tickle from the breath of Joe's whispered words sends a shiver down her spine. She can feel her heartbeat speed up and internally her warning bells starts ringing. Ignoring them, she closes her eyes as his lips come into contact with the soft spot in her neck, and she feels him smile against her skin. Her brain and body want different things at that moment, her body wants his lips on every part of her skin – her brain is shouting warnings to get as far away as possible from him.

He nuzzles her neck and hums an approval. 'You smell good, like sun and salt and …' his lips trail their way down to her collar bone, 'and marshmallows.'

With those words, the spell is broken; she gratefully lets the giggles bubble up and gently pushes him away.

She looks at him and shakes her head cynically, 'Romeo, does that line work where you come from…?'

She uncrosses her legs and stands up, wiping her hands of imaginary dirt. She doesn't see the hurt expression on his face.

Waiting for him to get up, she stares at the sand with her hands on her hips. Joe watches as she frowns slightly, pick up the stick she scavenged earlier and make a couple of doodles around the sand picture she drew earlier. Finally happy with her handiwork, she dropped the stick and waved her hand toward his stuff at the foot of the cliff.

'Come on, Rockstar,' she said, 'lets get back, pack up and go find something to eat. Your magic cooler has recently turned its last trick. I am starving.'

She looks one more time at the gigantic doodle she made, and giggles, 'Google Earth could have a ball if they could see this.' Her giggles get carried away with the breeze, as she leaves Joe staring while she makes her way back up the beach.

Staring at the doodle that Chantel drew, he frowns as he re-reads her words -Joe Lucas saved my life. He is my hero…

Sighing and following her darkening silhouette, he tries to figure what he said wrong, what he did that was so funny. While his lips tasted her skin, there was nothing but the feeling of peace that ran through him, all the spinning chaos of his life and career faded away into nothingness.

Confused and hungry, he helped her pack up all the hotels beach stuff, drag it up the steps and pack it all neatly in his van.

Cheering up at the prospect of a warm meal, he clapped his hands together as he held the passenger door open for her. 'Right, I am going to entrust you with a very serious task. You have to recommend somewhere good to eat…'

…………………….

Joe drove slowly into the city, glancing quickly at her every couple of minutes. He never saved someone from committing suicide before and all day he has been wondering what to do about it.

Even after she opened up to him a bit on the beach, he couldn't understand how someone would want to do that.

This was a talk he had to have with his family, but for now he wouldn't leave her side. He was responsible for her now.

With the thought of his family, he let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hands over his face. He groaned inward at the conversations he had with his two brothers. They were both angry with him for just asking the hotel to pack him a picnic and leaving at the crack of dawn. Also concerned at the knowledge of what happened and that he did not want to leave her in the hands of someone qualified to handle that sort of thing.

Chantel looked over at him, a worried look on her face. 'I don't want to go anywhere, Joe. I am not hungry. Just take me back to my car. Please?'

He gave her a small smile and shook his head. 'Sorry. I can't just leave you alone on a cliff in the dark. My mom taught me better than that. How about I drop you off at your place….'

She shook her head violently and he nodded. 'Ok, how about this, why don't you come to my hotel, have a shower, something to eat and then we take it from there?' his voice was gentle and understanding.

The hesitant look on her face saddened him a bit, but he tried not to let it show. 'Don't you trust me yet?' he asked softly. She looked at him and gave him an apologetic smile. 'I am sorry, I am being rude. I owe you my life.'

He cleared his throat and tried to lighten the mood, 'um, you are going to have to direct me to the hotel. I am totally lost. Driving on the wrong side of the road has totally messed me up…'

……………………

Pausing at the door to the suite, he smiled at the sight of her. Her cheeks were sun kissed and her hair was windblown. Her bare feet looked out of place, against the fancy plush carpet, but never had he seen anyone more beautiful.

Her blue eyes have become the darkest blue he had ever seen. For a second the world stood still and nothing mattered, but him and those eyes.

Hearing the soft murmur of voices behind the door, he sighed and tried to warn her before it was too late. 'My family is angry with me for going AWOL this morning. Just a little heads up.'

When she looked at him, dubiously, he smiled encouragingly and took hold of her hand. 'Don't worry, I will introduce you and then we will go to my room. No biggie.'

Chantel was not so sure, but with her hand in his, there was nothing she feared. Strangely, he made her forget about everything. About Tony and the breakup. About all the plans that need to be cancelled before the end of the week, and all the people she needs to uninvite…

Shaking her head, as if trying to get rid of anything that doesn't have to do with then and now, she smiles at him and gives him a peck on his cheek. His eyes light up and she notices they aren't just brown. They were the color of a dark honey and held a million questions, answers and dreams… Those were the eyes that a girl could get lost in for hours.

Keeping her fascination with his eyes to herself, she smile and said lightly, 'come on, Marshmallow boy, lets get this over with. I could really do with that shower.'

He frowned slightly at the name but gave her hand a squeeze and opened the door, and walked in, pulling her with him.

…………..

There was something happening in every part of the living area of the huge suite. There were a teenager and a younger boy playing Wii in the corner, a couple playing some board game.

There was a big black man walking out on the patio, talking in a deep no-nonsense tone into his cell.

There was an older couple in the kitchen talking, while the woman was slicing some kind of fruit.

Chantel could see the resemblance in her face and immediately knew that this was Joe's mom.

As she and Joe walked into the room, everyone turned; stopping what they were doing and turned to us.

'Joseph!' Mrs Lucas exclaimed, dropping the knife and holding out her arms. 'Where have you been? I was worried sick.'

Not letting go of her hand, he walked over to his mom and gave her a hug. 'I am sorry, Mom. It won't happen again.'

He gave his Dad a nod and looked around the room. Everyone else kept looking at us, silently waiting for Joe to say something else.

She gave his hand a squeeze and he cleared his throat, 'everyone, this is Chantel. She and I spent the day on the beach.'

He made everyone's introduction, the girl playing Board games with Kevin, he name coming back to me as he said it, was his fiancé Daniella.

Everyone greeted me politely and Mrs Lucas gave me a little hug.

There was an awkward silence that followed; Joe came to the rescue again.

'Chantel wanted to shower and get something to eat, so we're just going to go to my room.'

Looking at his mom, he said, 'don't worry mom. We will get room service. Thanks.'

He smiled as he pulled her toward a passage and opened door, and led her into a room that had the most breathtaking view of the city lights and the ocean. Before he closed the door, the whispered voices of his family drifted down the passage and gave Chantel a weird feeling of apprehension...


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there! Hope you are enjoying this fic. The song in here is I'll be there – The Parlotones. They are a South African band. They are awesome, check them out.

I had trouble writing this in third person, so I tried a new perspective… (Wait isn't that a song? LOL!)

Sorry for changing halfway in the story. Keep reading!

COPV

Joe closed the door and leaned against it. He stood looking at me quietly, as I looked around at his room. It was reasonable tidy, and a guitar leaned against the double bed. I walked over to the glass doors that led out to the balcony and opened it a crack. Just enough to let the breeze drift in and bring a pinch of salty ocean air with it.

Looking back towards Joe, I watch him looking at me. There are a million things unsaid in his lovely brown eyes of his. I smile awkwardly and say, 'you're family knows what happened.'

He nods and gives me a small smile. 'Don't worry about it. They will like you because I do…' he stops what he was saying and looks away, clearing his throat.

'Hmmm,' I say pulling a face, not quite believing him, 'it was an awesome first impression.' I perch on the side of the bed and my words are dripping with sarcasm.

He walks over to me and sits next to me, 'well, whatever they think, I am really glad that I was there to keep you from doing anything stupid.' His voice is soft and sincere, and makes a chill go down my spine.

He flops back onto the bed, and I twist my body sideways to look at him lying there looking at the ceiling. 'I am also relieved and very grateful you were there.'

Noticing his tee had rid up a little, showing some of his hip and his stomach, I blush slightly as I can't help myself; my finger has a mind of its own. It traces little patterns on his muscles. The heat travels from his skin, down my finger tip, up my arm and shoots into every part of me, just like fireworks.

My cheeks are red from the blush, slightly mortified by the nerve I have, to do what I am doing. I refuse to look up, even when he sits up onto his elbows and watches me …

I hear him let out a little gasp, and I finally have to look up. His head is tilted back, eyes closed and there in that moment I have never seen anything as tempting as his throat exposed. I move slowly closer to him and press my lips softly to the pulse in his neck.

Moving up toward his jaw and back down to his collarbone, my lips explore the feel and taste of his skin. I take a deep breath, smelling the coconut of the sun lotion, the salt of the ocean, something spicy – it could have been his cologne; and something sweet…

My hands are feeling his muscles through his shirt and my fingers walk their way down to the edge of his shirt; and then under, back up toward his chest. He lets out a groan and opens his eyes, I find myself lost in them.

Leaning forward, he licks his lips and captures mine softly. My eyes close as I allow his tongue to explore my mouth, willing to do anything he asks; intoxicated by his sweet taste. I pull away slightly and murmur 'Marshmallows…' softly, drunkenly against his lips.

I feel him smile and he pulls away, I frown by the loss of contact with his lips.

Opening my eyes, seeing the smug smirk he is wearing. My fingers bunch his tee into balls as I pull him toward me, ready to continue the kiss.

'What was that you said?' his voice is soft and his breath is irregular. I try to think, my mind trying to make sense of what he just said. It takes me a full ten seconds to understand.

'Ummm, sorry. What was what?' I ask, _still_ drunk on his kisses, my gaze _still_ riveted to his lips.

'You just said marshmallows… why?' the small smirk has now bloomed into a full blow grin and I grind my teeth in agitation.

Lying back, I stare at the roof and try to calm down my breathing. I blush as I remember the taste and smell of him, something between the mix of sea, salt and spice. In between those sexy smells was one of marshmallows. It was a comforting, familiar smell and also very childish.

Remembering my reaction to his admission earlier on the beach, I sat up and huffed, 'nothing. I didn't say anything…'

Letting out a little chuckle, Joe stands up from the bed, and hands me a towel from the closet. 'The shower is through there, pointing to a door. I am going to go get a menu, would you like anything in particular?'

Frustrated and a bit embarrassed, I shake my head and head to the bathroom. Shaken by the way his lips made me feel and scared by the way my body reacts whenever it is in close proximity to him…

…………………….

I can hear Joe play some chords on his guitar as I switch the shower off. His words are muffled, but my body yearns to be closer to him as his voice filters through the closed door…

Checking my reflection in the fogged up mirror, I run my fingers through my auburn hair. I wrap myself in the fluffy white robe and silently crack open the door.

His voice becomes crystal clear and the magnetic pull my body feels, becomes even stronger. With his back toward me, he doesn't notice me walk out of the en-suite, and lean against the wall, enjoying this impromptu private performance.

I close my eyes, and listen to the passion in his voice…

'_Angelic, little princess_

_I wanna wake up to your face every morning. _

_Another love song _

_A silly love song, _

_But it's our song and it's forever._

_Even if you're rich even if you're poor, _

_Every breath you breathe _

_I'll be there for you. _

_Even if you're strong, _

_Even if your not._

_Every breath you breathe _

_I'll be there for you…' _

I sigh at the warm sensation his words evoke inside of me, and he stops playing. He looks at me with that shy smile of his and raises his eyebrow in a silent question.

Really not wanting to break the silent spell his words have woven, I whisper softly, 'wow…'

He puts down the guitar and walks over to me, and puts his hands on my hips. 'Did you like it?' he asks.

I nod, words become seemingly inappropriate for the feelings inside.

He lays his head on my shoulder and his lips tickle my neck as he whispers, 'those words were for you…'

I close my eyes and run my hand up his back, feeling every muscle contour, and my fingers wind themselves in his hair. His gives a sigh of contentment, and I silently wonder how lucky must a girl be, to get given a gift like him.

I am about to say so, when I hear someone clearing his throat from the bedroom door.

Joe gives a little guilty jump as he looks up at his little brother, I think his name is Nick – as he says, 'Joe, your room service order has come, would you like me to bring it here?'

The look in the younger boy's eyes lets me know that it really wasn't an option.'

Joe looks at me apologetically, 'my mom doesn't really allow food in the rooms. We could eat out on the patio… Al fresco…' he wiggles his eyebrows at the last bit and I let out a small giggle.

I smile at Nick, brightly, 'no, that is not necessary. I, umm, just need to get dressed then we will be out. Thank you.'

Nick, taken aback, glances at Joe uncertainly and then back at me… 'Ummm, ok then, I will let you get to it…' he leaves, closing the door behind him.

Joe gives a chuckle, and looks at me with a smile of appreciation. 'I think Nick may have met his match… I think you would fit in quite nicely with my family.'

His eyes then roamed over my robed body and with a pained look groaned, 'I should better find you something to wear, I don't think my parents would appreciate it if you walked around like that…'

He hands me a soft fluffy hoodie and a pair of shorts. I get dressed, while he turns his back to me. My chest swells with emotion at his chivalry, and when I finish, I walk over to him and ruffle his hair. 'Time to go face the family, Romeo.'

Holding his hand, I walk toward the door, and as we walk down the hallway toward the living room, I sigh nervously. Time to face the music….


	5. Chapter 5

The living room is full of arguing and joking voices, when Joe and I walk in. The TV is playing softly in the background, everyone is around the dining table. They are playing some board game, Nick and Kevin having a good natured argument about some rule. Mrs. Lucas looks up and smiles, 'I put your supper outside on the patio.'

She looks over to the two arguing brothers and smile apologetically, 'sorry about this lot, it runs in the family, major competitiveness…'

I smile consciously and walk through the glass doors, and take a deep breath. The stars are out and never has a Capetonian evening looked so breathtaking. Perhaps it was just due to the gorgeous person who has wrapped his arms around me and starts humming a tune in my ear.

I blush and nervously look over my shoulder at his family inside. I find all seven pairs of eyes on us and they all guiltily look away as Joe says loudly, 'I know what you guys are doing. Go back to what you were doing.'

I giggle at that and untangle myself from him, 'let's eat. I am starving.'

I sit down by the table and lift up the dome on the trolley.

Smiling at his perfect taste in food, I put the platter of snacks on the table and help myself to some cold meats, some cheese and some vegetables. I can feel Joe's gaze on me. I look up to find him leaning against the railing, arms crossed with a goofy smile on his face.

'Want a piece?' I ask holding out a piece of cheese.

He walks over and takes a little bite, his lips lingering on my fingers a little longer than necessary, my heart starts beating just a bit faster.

Glancing over to his family, making sure they are not looking, he places a couple of sensual kisses down my jaw and nuzzles my neck for a moment before he sits down and digs into the food with gusto.

I smile as I nibble from my plate, as he chews on a carrot stick.

I ask him about his life in the States and he animatedly tells me about some of the places he has lived, how he and his brothers got started in the music business, and some of the cool places they have played concerts. His eyes are lit up and I can see how much he loves what he does. Whenever he talks about his brothers and parents, his voice is filled with love and respect.

My heart swells with emotion as I get up to pour him a glass of apple juice; he nods a thanks though his words, stopping every so often for a bite of something.

A while later he stops talking abruptly, blushing slightly, 'I am sorry, I am talking your ears off.'

'No,' I shake my head, 'it's lovely to hear you talk.'

He smiles and leans back looking out at the ocean, 'this is perfect – good food, sharing a perfect view with a beautiful girl _and_ she doesn't mind me talking a mile a minute. When will I wake up from this dream?'

He looks up at me and I hold out my hand, he takes it and runs his fingers over my palm.

He is staring into my eyes and there is nowhere else I would rather be…

I notice someone standing at the glass door and as I look up, Kevin clears his throat, 'Joe, Dad is taking Mom dancing – do you want to take their place in 30 seconds?'

Joe looks at me and I nod, 'it may be fun.' He shrugs his shoulders, and smile at his brother, 'two minutes, Kev.'

He pulls me up and hugs me fiercely before he says, 'you may be taking your life in your own hands, and it can get pretty nasty playing board games with the Lucas'…'

Smiling he continues, 'but I love you for attempting it.'

His face becomes serious, and I joke, trying to break the tension that is building up between us at his words. 'Oh, you haven't seen me and my mad games skills, Marshmallow boy…' pecking his cheek and walking back into the palatial hotel living room, I take my seat as the noise of the table sweeps over me. Daniella gives me a wink and a smile, as Joe sits next to me. Nick starts reading out the rules and the games begin…

………………

After a dozen rounds of 30 seconds, Joe and I were tied with Nick and Frankie. I conceded the title of champion to the other team, as Frankie was yawning. He was dead on his feet but still willing to play another tie-breaker round.

Kevin and his girlfriend were snuggling on one of the couches and were watching a movie.

I saw it was What Dreams May Come, I walk over and sit on the armrest of the other couch and sigh, 'I love this movie, and the colour imagery of the movie, brings out the romantic in me…'

Joe sat on the couch and patted the space between his legs, 'come on, beautiful. Let's get romantic together.' He wiggles his eyebrows and Kevin makes a gagging noise from the other side of the coffee table.

'Is that your best line, Joe? Dude, your game is weak.' Daniella giggles into the elder brother's shoulder before turning her attention back to the movie.

I lean back into his chest and he starts playing with my hair. The tips of his fingers shot tiny sparks of electricity into my scalp, which travel down my neck and disperse to the rest of my body.

When the movie ended, Kevin had made their way to bed and we sat in silence. My mind was screaming a question I had to ask but was too afraid to…

I shifted my body so that I was lying on top of him, face to face. He has his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

'Joe…?' I started.

'Hmmm?' he opened his eyes and I can see a little worry frown creeping between his eyes.

'When do you go back? To LA I mean…' my voice I barely audible with the pain that is growing in my chest, I try to swallow it away, but it just get worse.

I know he heard me when his sighs and looks up at the ceiling.

'Tomorrow evening is our flight back to LA.' He says in a dead voice. 'I wish I had met you earlier… I wish you lived on the same continent as me… I wish…'

I put a finger to his lips and he opens his eyes, I can see a couple of tears in the corners. I smile and lean in to wipe a stray one that has escaped down his cheek. Taking his face in my hands, I kiss him gently before saying, 'we could wish for a lot of things, but if we have so little time, I would rather spend it on enjoying each other's company.'

Leaning my head against his chest, I can hear his heart's soft drumbeat, wondering… If he listened to my heart right now; would he be able to hear it breaking.


	6. Chapter 6

Getting off the couch and pulling Joe silently toward the room, not wanting to wake up his family, I open the door and close it after him. With a puzzled look in his eyes, he takes my hand and hugs me to him.

'I am going to miss you. Is there no way you could drop you life and come with me tomorrow?' he whispers into my ear.

I can hear the desperation in his voice, mimicking the feelings I have been trying to suppress.

Staring into his honey eyes sadly, I shake my head. Trying to console him, I take his face into my hands and place little kisses all over his cheek, nose and forehead. Taking his lips with mine, I try to show him that he means more to me than life itself, but I would not be able to leave with him.

My lips travel down to his neck and my hands slide down his muscular chest to make their way back up, under his shirt, pulling it along with them. He understands my intention and yanks it over his head, his wavy hair flying all over the place. I smile thinking how I am going to miss those wayward locks.

Pressing myself against him, I kiss him with a fierceness that even my ex – Tony – didn't bring out in me.

Rocking my hips a little against him, I can feel him harden against me, and I smile, and I can feel my body responding to the thought of him getting aroused by my kiss.

My hands travel down his chest and I cup what I could of his bulge in my hand and rubbed in slow circles. Joe moaned and letting go of my lips, rolled his head backward and gave a loud moan.

'Shush,' I whispered, 'you really don't want to wake up your family and have them walk in on what I am about to do…'

Smiling at his shocked expression as his head snapped back up as I said that, I dropped to my knees and opened his jeans buttons and slid them down to his ankles.

I could hear his breathing get labored as I took his erection and placed little kisses on his tip. He stifled a couple of moans when I took him into my mouth and started moving up and down slowly.

I could hear Joe say mumbled words to me, his mind clouded by lust; but I understood them clearly – 'I love what you are doing. Don't stop. You're beautiful. I love it when you do that. I love you…'

When the last words registered in my mind, I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. He stared back with a surprised look on his face, his mouth wide with a smile.

'I love you.' He repeated, as if he were tasting the words.

Pulling me up from my kneeled position, he looked into my eyes and repeated those words – 'I love you…'

The words stunned, but also excited me, and my lips crashing onto his was all the encouragement he needed.

Walking me backward to the bed and breaking the kiss for a second as I yanked my tee over my head. His eyes traveled down my braless chest and up again toward my eyes. I could see him visibly gulp and then his lips were back on mine. I smiled as he whispered against my lips how beautiful I was. I groaned as his lips traveled down my neck, and his mouth captured one of my breasts and nibbled softly.

Suddenly he looks up and I groan at the loss of the pleasurable contact.

There is a fire in his brown eyes, and he whispers angrily, 'did _he_ do this to you…?'

His hands were now inside my pants and making their way to my already wet core.

I gasped silently and shook my head as I bit my lip at the sensations his fingers were drawing out of me.

'So, I am the only one…?' he growled, smiling as he pushes his finger deep into me, not loosing eye contact.

I moaned as quietly as I could, and nodded my head again.

'Say it. Say I am the only one…' he demanded.

'You are the only one…' I whispered breathlessly, trying not to get any louder.

'Forever.' He growled, as he pulled his fingers out of me and pushed me onto the bed.

His lips captured my breast as I let out a small sigh of pleasure, and gave into the feelings he was creating through my body. 'I will love you, forever…'

……………

For the second morning in a row, the sun woke me up. I groaned and rolled over, only to be stopped by another body. I smile as I feel the heat coming from Joe's body as I cuddle closer to him. He groans and wraps his arms around me, smiling sleepily.

Never before, even with Tony, did I feel this much contentment and happiness.

I smile and blush slightly as I remember last night. Joe did things to me, that Tony had never done. The guilty feeling of me breaking my vow to wait till marriage only lasted for about ten seconds.

Closing my eyes, and running my lips over the skin in his neck, I relive through the memories from last night…

I get startled out of my reverie when with a knock, Nick walks in, making his way to the blinds, and opening the rest of them; he doesn't see me sitting up. I grab some of the sheet to cover up my nakedness.

'Joe, come on bro.' his voice sounds resigned to fact that he will have to fight with his older brother to wake up.

'It's time to get up, we have an hour and then we are getting a car to the … airport.'

He falters with the last word as he turns around and catches my eye. With a small blush, he looks down at the ground and starts apologizing, but I wave him off with a smile.

'I will forgive you, if you let Joe and I have ten more minutes. I promise to have him up and ready in 20 minutes.'

I look over at Joe and see the mischievous smile playing on his lips. I smile innocently at Nick and he nods grimly and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

'I like the sound of that.' He mumbles, eyes still closed. I laugh at his dirty thoughts and whack him with the pillow, before I pull the covers off him and throw them across the room.

'Come on, Romeo, I am a girl of my word. Time to get up.'

I stand looking at his naked perfection for a couple of appreciative seconds, ignoring the indignant sounds he is making. I grab his hand, pull him out of bed and drag him towards the shower.


	7. Chapter 7

Joe and I stood in the shower, arms entwined with each others. The dread that was rising was burning inside my chest. I just stood there holding him, my lips pressed to his skin trying to remember everything about his skin, smell and taste.

He was standing still, doing the same I think.

I was grateful for the shower's spray, I was trying to be brave and the water camouflaged the tears that were escaping. After what seemed only a second under the heated spray, there was a knocking on there door, and with a sad sigh, Joe released me and climbed out, handing me a towel.

Wordlessly, we got dressed and walked into the room.

I sat down on the bed, my hands between my knees, not looking up; Joe kissed my damp hair and walked out the room. I heard his voice from down the passage and smiled a sad smile.

How could this stranger have stolen my heart in such a small space of time?

I thought of all the things I didn't know about him and a small tear made its way down my cheek.

I hastily wiped it away and pasted a smile on my face as he walked back. He leans against the wall and stares at the floor, and his voice breaks as he says, 'there is a driver waiting to take you back to your car, as soon as you want to go…'

I stare at him as he looks up and my heart breaks when I see there are tears streaming down his face.

Walking over to him, I kiss him gently on the lips while he wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly.

'You know, I could just hold on and never let you go, then you will have to come with me.'

His attempt at a joke makes me roll my eyes and my resolve to never let him see me cry hardens.

I pull away from him and walk over to his phone, punch in my number and walk to where his luggage is hemorrhaging clothes. I scratch and find what I want, and look up foolishly at him.

'Just so that I know this wasn't a dream…'

I look around avoiding his gaze and suddenly I can feel my emotions start to crumble. The need to get out of here with my dignity intact becomes more urgent. I walk quickly to the door, and pause for a moment, not turning around I say, 'when you are in the neightborhood again, give me a call…'

I try to make the statement light and carefree, and I feel like the words are choking me.

I am grateful that the living area is empty of his family and I make my way down the hall toward the elevators. As the doors close and I press the ground floor, I lift his tee I stole and inhale his smell… marshmallows. I give a giggle as I realize that, and the giggle gives way to a sob. I swallow the escaped pain and as the door opens, I find the driver waiting for me in the lobby, and my little dream bubble bursts and reality starts washing over me again…

……………………..

_Dear Marshmallow girl_

_I am sitting in the plane, waiting to take off. I am going home, but all I want to do is run off the plane and make my way to you. I am so tempted to leave my life to make a life with you here, in this strange country._

_Most of it is because I love you; I have and never will feel like this about someone. Some of my reluctance is because I am terrified that you would try to hurt yourself again._

_I am terrified that this is all the time I was allowed with you._

_Could you do me a favor, will you please not try something stupid again? I am of the opinion that fate will throw us a bone and sometime in the future we will be able come together again. _

_I know that you were not ready to come with me, but someday I may just turn up at your doorstep and whisk you away…_

_That is the only thing that is keeping me going at this point._

_I meant what I said; I love you and want to be your only one, forever…_

_Joe._

………………

When I got home, I climbed into my bed and pulled the covers over my head, cuddling his tee shirt. I stayed like that for three days. I ignored my phone, and the banging on the door, knowing it was just my mother, friends and sisters that wanted an explanation as to why Tony called off the engagement. Confident that my mother would handle all the details of the wedding – well, the cancellation of said wedding, I just let the world rush by. I did not want to carry on, like nothing had happened.

The letter arrived that third day, my neighbor sliding it under my door. On the way from the kitchen, back to my bed, the flash of light blue caught my eye. The messy words on the plain blue writing paper made my knees go weak and as I slid to the floor, and finally allowing myself to break down. I started sobbing and didn't stop for the longest time…

………

…………

Peering out the little porthole window as the plane started it's decent into JKF airport, my nerves were shot. After an 18 hr plane flight, six months of trying to get my visa and getting my life back into order, I had just about had enough. The only thing that kept me going was Joe's letter. Feeling the dog eared envelope burn a hole in my jacket pocket, I control the urge to take it out and read it again for the millionth time…

The plane drops smoothly from the air onto the tarmac and I give a huge sigh of relief. The worst is over and everything that I have been planning is coming to fruition.

I tap my foot waiting to disembark the plane. Tap, tap, tap… everything is taking too long. People are walking too slowly, and I try to keep my cool. The only good thing was that I only had my carry on luggage and I didn't have to wait for them to unload the plane.

I hailed a taxi just as the sun was going down… getting into the car and pulling away, I lean over and press my flushed cheeks against the cool glass, giving the driver the address. A pang of homesickness gripped my chest as I looked on as the sun tucked itself in behind the buildings – I close my eyes and remember _that_ sunset. The one I spent with Joe. I think that was the happiest I have ever been. My two biggest passions in one place… Joe and Capetonian sunsets.

I felt a tear forming as I start to wonder if it would ever be that perfect again. I knuckle the tear away and berate myself on the pity party I was starting. I was on my way to see him again, how could I be sad. I was sure there were other sunsets, other beaches that were just as good…

Watching the city fly past, I tried picturing how it would be. What I would say when I saw him again… the only thing that worried me a bit was a nagging little voice asking me – 'is he going to be happy to see you?'

The cab driver interrupted my silent war with myself, having reached my journey. Madison Square garden was looming above me as I got out of the car and paid the driver.

Walking toward the ticket office, I fight my way through all the screaming teens waiting in line for the concert. I spoke to the attendant and received my VIP passes. I cost me a small fortune to get backstage passes and a front seat ticket, but as I walked over to the VIP entrance, I thought I was so worth it.

I walked into the ladies room and quickly took of my jacket. I smiled as I patted out any wrinkles on my tee shirt. A nervous giggle escapes through my lips before I could stop it, echoing off the walls. I look in the mirror at the 'I heart Joe' tee shirt. I really could not help myself… I saw one of his Youtube interviews and had to do this…

Making sure my hair was still presentable after the 18 hr flight, I quickly rinsed my hands and made my way to the stairs where the usher were standing around.

I smiled as one of them led me to my seat. I pushed my bag and jacket under my chair and sat down. The throng of girls outside was getting noisier and a wave of screaming hit me as the doors opened and they were let in. I was glad to be seated and mostly out of the way.

The crowd was mostly in place and then the chanting started, 'Jonas, Jonas, Jonas….'

The house lights went out and multi colored light started beaming down on the stage.

A band called Action Item came on and started playing some really awesome music; I tapped my feet to some of their song, having heard them on Youtube a while ago before they were signed.

As their set wrapped up, I was almost jumping out of my skin, being so excited to see Joe for the first time, (well, except the couple of times on TV but that really doesn't count). Shiver went up and down my spine as the light went out and the music started… I smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

The song used here was Anywhere but here – Safetysuit, the most awesome song ever!

The whole concert was really a blur and it felt like time stood still. I didn't take my eyes off him once. It was like a long drink after being without water for days, seeing him right in front of me. I would smile shyly, remembering the way he touched me, the way he would nuzzle my neck when he slept. The brothers did not sit still for most of the concert, their energy fuelling the crowd to just sing and scream even louder.

It looked like the end of the concert and I was about to get up to walk towards backstage, so I could surprise him, not being able to wait any longer.

The lights went low and Nick and Kevin walked off the stage, leaving Joe alone onstage…

I sat down again, wondering what was happening. He sat down a stool and one of the stagehands handed him a guitar.

His face was dripping with perspiration and he took a moment to wipe his face and take a sip from a bottle of liquid. He smiled shyly and waved to the crowd.

'This doesn't happen often,' he started, 'where I take the stage alone. I am quite happy being a part of a trio, but sometimes something happens in life that changes the status quo.'

'Six months ago, I was on a plane and wrote this song. Nick and Kevin have been asking me to play it at one of our shows. You have the privilege to hear it for the first time.' He gives his shy smile and starts to play his guitar.

His voice starts off softly and gains volume as a longing look fills his face -

_Is this the end of the moment?_

_Or just a beautiful unfolding_

_Of a love that will never be?_

_Or maybe be_

_Everything that I never thought could happen_

_Or ever come to pass and_

_I wonder_

_If maybe_

_Maybe I could be_

_All you ever dreamed, cause you are_

_Beautiful…,_' his voice breaks with emotion as he starts the chorus. He looks up at the roof and tries to swallow a sob, before tears start pouring down his face. Still looking up, he shakes his head. His head lowers and he looks into the crowd, smiling sadly, he shrugs while the crowd calls his name. I start tearing up when I look into his eyes, he is trying to play his crying down, but I know him better. I know how much he is hurting, because I see a mirror image of my heartache in his eyes.

Nick and Kevin walk onto the stage, his younger brother takes the guitar and starts playing…

Joe gets up and putting his arm around his brothers, tears still running down his cheeks. He starts singing from the beginning…

'_Is this the end of the moment?_

_Or just a beautiful unfolding_

_Of a love that will never be?_

_Or maybe be_

_Everything that I never thought could happen_

_Or ever come to pass and_

_I wonder_

_If maybe_

_Maybe I could be_

_All you ever dreamed, cause you are_

_Beautiful inside_

_So lovely and I_

_Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are_

_And when I'm not with you_

_I know that it's true_

_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

_Is this a natural feeling?_

_Or is it just me bleeding_

_All my thoughts and dreams_

_In hope that you will be with me or_

_Is this a moment to remember?_

_Or just a cold day in December?_

_I wonder_

_If maybe_

_Maybe I could be_

_All you ever dreamed, cause you are…'_

He walks over to the side of the stage and looks into the crowd, like he is searching for something. My seat is off to the side of where he is standing, 'Joe!' I call out. I know he cannot hear me above all the other girls that are also screaming his name. The need to get backstage becomes urgent. I want him to be the first thing he sees when he gets off the stage. I trip over girls legs, pushing through to get to the aisle, listening to his words.

'_Beautiful inside_

_So lovely and I_

_Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are_

_And when I'm not with you_

_I know that it's true_

_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

_Is this the end of the moment?_

_Or just a beautiful unfolding_

_Of a love that will never be_

_For you and me…'_

At the side stage door, I see Big Man standing. I run up to him and start saying franticly between my tears, 'you need to get me backstage, now.'

He looked ready to fight me off, but then he recognized me.

'Chantel? Girl, you are a sight for sore eyes.' Ushering me into the door and walking me to where the guys will come backstage.

'I know a certain brother who is going to be so happy to see you.' The big man continues, before he walks over to someone and talks briefly to him, pointing in my direction. He gives me a thumbs up and walks back the way we came.

Standing hugging my sides, I see the boys take their customary bow and then run off the stage toward me. Nick and Kevin run by me and Joe looks at me for a split second, I smile and gave a small wave, but he follows his brothers past to the back of the hallway. My stomach lurched and a sick feeling creeps into the place where six months of hope was stored.

I turn to walk back out to my chair to get my stuff, but I hear a soft voice say my name…

A hand grabs my shoulder and spins me around, and I am drowning in his honey brown eyes once again.

'Oh, Joe. I thought you didn't recognize me…' I let out a sob as he wraps his arms around me and I bury my face in his chest.

I smile as I take a deep breath, even after a whole concert of jumping around and sweating, I can still smell the familiar smell of sea, a hint of aftershave and … 'Marshmallows…' I whisper, looking up into his eyes.

He smiles, a happy chuckle bubbles out of his thought. 'My girl… you haven't changed.'

He takes my face into his hands and before his lips crash into mine, 'This is a moment to remember…'

I smiled up at him and nodded my head. I was home…


End file.
